Dua du Arken
by PandorasAlesium
Summary: Looking at the screen again, I play the feed. The creature tilts their head slightly and smiles at the receiver. The creatures hand rises and presses a few buttons off the side and leans in closer to the screen. Her eyes sparkle even more in her happiness at what is on the screen in front of her. Leaning in even closer, her smile widens and dimples form on both sides of her mouth.


My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. As a collective we are part of an Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Due to our own Civil War Cybertron was destroyed. Since we arrived on Earth we have lost the All-Spark, betrayed by our own leader Sentinel Prime, betrayed by the humans and deceived by our creator.

Releasing a sigh, I look out at the destruction. Chunks of Cybertron embedded into blacked Earth. Seeing Cybertron so devastated tugs at my spark. I hope Crosshair and Drift are having any luck looking through the archives for a means to get Cybertron functioning again. Our time on Earth is coming close.

It's been 3 months since the battle with Quintessa and Megatron. Our scouts have not found any traces of the two. Since sending out my message more Cybertronians have been coming out of hiding. They have refused to take part in choosing sides, all for the best I think. We need to start thinking as one again.

The remaining Knights and Autobots have been helping the humans repair some of the damage we have caused along with a few of the new mechs. The humans have allowed us to stay for a short duration or at least until we can get Cybertron somewhat repaired and relocated far away from Earth. We have begun to make repairs to Cybertron to which the humans have 'graciously' given us materials to help with the process.

Making my way through the halls of Cybertron, I kept getting caught in memories of my fallen brother's. Seeing the wrecked halls of our home reduced to crumbling useless junk pulls at my spark. The guilt of the destruction of our home will haunt me till my death. Many of our brothers and other species have died for what? Power. It always comes down to power. No matter how much I want to believe otherwise, it is still the root of our war.

I walk into the ignition chamber where we battled with Quintessa. I see Drift and Crosshair tinkering with the equipment from the ship we got from Daytrader. There are images popping up all over the screens. Wires and cables scattered all about the chamber. Both of the mechs seem to be in another argument over what is playing on the screen. Putting one hand on my hip and another on my shaking head I decided to break them up.

"You two are supposed to be looking for something useful, not fighting over human soap operas." I spoke loudly spooking the pair.

"Prime, you need to see this." Said Drift.

"What is it Drift?" I ask.

"Crosshair and I have been going through the archive's looking for something that can help us speed up the rebuilding process when we came across some hidden files. It appears that Quintessa has been keeping some deep dark secrets." Drift says.

"We just finished translating a few of the vids. Some are in a language not in our database." Crosshair said touching a file on the screen.

All at once the screens showed a single vid. In the vid showed the back view of a humanoid creature. The creature had white hair that fell passed their hip. The creature was thin and tall for a humanoid. Their head was covered in a smooth silver metal helm and they were wearing a bright shimmery silver body suit that appeared seamless. The suit had ruins inscribed along its structure.

The creature was standing over a workbench. Whatever they were working on in front of them was sending off sparks and bursts of neon blue glows. Instruments were floating from the wall to the creatures' outstretched hand and then back to the wall after use. I am baffled by this creatures power over forms.

Suddenly in the background a series of loud beeps echo throughout the chamber in the vid. The creature stops all movement and their head rose up. They put down the instruments in their hands and slowly turn towards the vid screen. The helm the creature wore had ancient ruins etched all over the front surface. An inch wide black stripe extended horizontally, three-quarters up the helm. Looking at the front of the creature we can deduce that it is a femme based on the curves down their figure.

The creature then slowing walks up to the vid screen in an alluring motion, a light sway of their hip. When the creature reaches the screen their right hand rose and touched the side of the helm. For a moment nothing happened then the helm glowed along its ruins and dissolve from the center out revealing the creatures face. The creature's skin had an iridescent sheen appearing almost a pearl quality. There were ruins also distributed along the skin. The markings were white in color.

The creature's eyes were a light pale blue and they sparkled like jewels. She had dark thick eye lashes and thin eye brows. Her nose was small. Her lips were full and pale pink. She had otherworldly shaped ears. They were pointed at the tips which extended three inches backward, almost elf-like, the humans would call it. Along the outer ridge that ran along the bottom were strange piercings. All in all, the creature was very beautiful and very alien.

"Look Prime." Said Drift, breaking my focus from the creature.

I see that drift paused the vid feed. Looking over at him, he is pointing up at the screen nearest him. Walking closer to him, my optics followed to where his hand is pointing. I look closely at the vid and that is when I noticed that in the background. There floating off to the side is Quintessa's scepter.

"It's Quintessa's scepter." I said.

"Not only that but look at this Prime." Spoke Crosshair pointing at a holo-schematic floating above the creature's workbench. There afloat in the center was the schematic of the All-Spark.

"What in Primus is this? Who is this being?" I asked.

"I don't know but there are thousands of these vids with her in it." Said Drift.

"Is there any information about this creature in the archives?" I asked.

"All we have are the vids." Spoke Drift.

Looking at the screen again, I play the feed. The creature tilts their head slightly and smiles at the receiver. The creatures hand rises and presses a few buttons off the side and leans in closer to the screen. Her eyes sparkle even more in her happiness at what is on the screen in front of her. Leaning in even closer, her smile widens and dimples form on both sides of her mouth.

"I see you" she whispers into the screen looking directly into my optics.


End file.
